


Composite

by PaPashihyukBang



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Death, Domestic Violence, Forced Prostitution, Gore, I just wanted yall to be aware, Im scared of accidentally triggering someone, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Its not as fucked up as the tags make it seem, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Sexual Slavery, Parent/Child Incest, Police, Possible Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, Sexual Violence, Slavery, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaPashihyukBang/pseuds/PaPashihyukBang
Summary: Mouth hanging open and allowing a deep puffs of air to pass his thin lips, Hoseok hurriedly pushes open the already slightly ajar door to the concealed room. Although, the sight presented before him forces his legs freeze and his breathing to hitch as his eyes attach themselves to the smooth, slim back of the half-naked boy. A flowing shirt loosely draped over the boy's face fluttering back and forth as he gasps for air.The thin sheet slips away softly, falling to the cold floor beneath him, revealing a face flushed, stained with tears and with saliva running down his pointed chin. Strangled grunts, light moans and Hoseok's rapidly beating heart bounce off all four windowless walls.../=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=Or/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=In which Wonho is a composite sketch artist who wants to find out the identity of the mysterious boy in his neighbours garden./=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=WARNINGTHIS BOOK CONTAINS ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING! BE AWARE THAT TRIGGERING CONTENT APPEARS REPEATEDLY THROUGHOUT THE STORY, WITHOUT WARNING AND IN A LOT OF DETAIL! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UPSET OR UNSETTLED BY DISTURBING AND TRIGGETING SCENES!





	1. .--

.--

-1334S0603200X-  
Age 7

...---...

Small thighs squish between the gaps in the railings, the short legs dangling from them swing back, forth and back again. A small mischievous smile is etched into the boy's little upturned lips and a contempt aura surrounds his entire being. A soft breeze ruffles the boy's fluffy brown hair like a proud parental figure.

The scuffing sound of pencil on paper and the distant murmur of life fills the air with a pleasant and nostalgic feeling.

The pencil in young Hoseok's hand scratches at the paper beneath it's blunt point in a rhythmical manner, each time it comes into contact with the paper adding yet another detail to the image of a quaint woman in her mid-forties tending to plants and shrubs in the garden below.

Many minutes pass as the soft chirp of birdsong flutters melodiously around pair creating a fitting soundtrack for the serene image of mother and son.

The petite boy continues to sketch the aging woman from his spot on the balcony until timid footsteps on brown leaves draw his attention elsewhere.

Thinking he may catch a glimpse of a small animal or deer, that he could doodle into his extensive sketchbook, he turns his attention downwards into his neighbour's garden. Instead of an adorable woodland creature what stood before him was a frail young boy tending to cabbage patches and weeds.

The child, who continues potter around in the garden beneath him completely oblivious to the ogling eyes of the young boy, grips weakly onto a small trowel with his tiny mud covered palms.

"Hey!" Young Hoseok calls down to the boy. "What's your name?"

The young boy, slightly younger than Hoseok perhaps, visibly flinches at the sound and looks up seemingly very startled by the sudden noise. His hair sits messily atop his head like badly cut grass and muddy grey garments hang from his narrow, pointed shoulders.

The small boy quickly averts his eyes from the Hoseok's curious gaze opting to, instead, glance towards the Chae household.

After a moment or two, Hoseok begins to ponder whether or not to call on the boy again but before he can make up his mind the boy moves his gaze back upwards to the boy on the balcony. Hoseok can't help but think that the boy's eyes look unreasonably sad, despite his slightly startled expression, as if they were permanently fixed at a downward angle.

"Who are you taking to sweetie?"

The curious voice of Hoseok's father causes him to draw his questioning eyes away from the scruffy boy and instead towards the voice.

"The little boy next door!" He replies back, undeterred by the absence of reply from the child previously.

"Don't be silly Seok baby, Mr. Lee doesn't have son," Hoseok quickly glances back down towards the farm-like garden "and what have I told you about spying into other people's gardens? It's rude!"

"I'm sorry father."

"Anyway, what are you sitting up here for?" His father questions softly, placing a hand reassuringly on his son's shoulder.

"I'm drawing mummy!"

"Ooh, she's so pretty from up here isn't she?" His's father wistfully responds.

Hoseok takes one final peek at his neighbour's garden but upon seeing that the boy had vanished mumbles back a soft "yeah, super pretty..."

...---...


	2. ....

....

 

-1636W2003200X-

Age 7

...---...

Today in school Hoseok learned a new word that perfectly described the body of the young boy he had met eyes with many weeks prior. "Cadaverous." His teacher had explained to the class how such a state was unhealthy and that if one is in such a way that "cadaverous" must be used as a descriptive then they are surely not far from death. These words, most definitely, haunted the young boy for many hours until he built up as much confidence as a seven year old possibly can to confront his teacher on the topic of the boy.

He had waited until after his classroom had emptied of students before he began to explain. He pourd his heart out, explaining every single detail he managed to store in his brain but -upon finishing- his description of the boy is brushed off with a "it's normal for boys your age to have imaginary friends, dear." 

He argues that the boy was indeed real, he had reacted to his calls, stared into his eyes... but then again, he never he never replied to the boy's question, they had never interacted bar the moment he had acknowledged his existence.

He can still see the boy, he was burned into his retinas, his wet and unrulely strands standing on end imitating a threatened feline, his wide hollow eyes showing an expression full of surprise and fear, thinning eyebrows shooting high on his forehead to cower behind clumping strands, the soft fluttering grey of his hand-me-downs in the weak breeze that made his tiny legs quiver. How could he only imagine such a person in so much detail? For a boy so young to create a character in this state would be just as worrying as having the boy witness the character, no? Whatever the case may be- the older woman listening to his story only shakes her head in disbelief.

"You'll grow out of these fantasies dear." She smiles softly at him causing glitter from her lip balm to catch and twinkle in the light.

...---...


	3. ---

\---

 

-0532W0803200X-

Age 10

···---···

With dark eyes glued firmly to the paint peeled ceiling and with a look of listlessness etched permanently into his soft features, Hyungwon lies. Serrated bones stab at the hard surface beneath him and pointed springs nip at the skeletal boy's torn white skin.

Hyungwon twists his body slightly onto his side until the searing pain engulfing the his upper thigh causes him to wince and his actions to be halted. 

With curved fingers, Hyungwon hooks the corner of his torn boxer shorts pulling at the weak elastic at the side to reveal a deep tainted blue engulfing his hip. Letting out a shuddering, breathy sigh through his teeth, he allows the rough waistband to slip slowly out of his grasp and come back into contact with the beautiful hydrangeas* blossoming beneath his skin.

Distant sound breaks the boy's thought away from the pain he is enduring. The rhythmic thumping steps of a figure on creaking, porous floorboards echoes throughout the building, taking its time to reach it's finale with a scraping hiss of a sliding door.

A hefty figure loiters in the doorway. Light from the halls surrounding the figure in a blinding frame of reds and golds as the morning sun rises behind. Dewdrops on thin panes of glass dribble downward making the silhouette wobble slightly under it's shadows.

Haphazardly tossed at the boy from the shadow's direction is a small trowel. The swaying mass never takes a moment to examine the contorted expression of the boy whose bruised side it makes contact with. No words are needed to leave the figure's lips as the boy knows what is being asked of him.

Hyungwon drags his legs, stained with blue, from beneath the papery,  overwashed nylon of the thin sheet that covers him. His blistered feet slowly come into contact with the flattened brown cardboard boxes that the figure uses in place of fluffy white carpets in this room, all that is visible of the previously beautiful wooden floors is woodworm eaten, flaking chunks of grey timber.

Placing the pressure of his weak body onto his tender limbs causes the boy to desperately inhale another puff of air through his gritted teeth and when they all but crumble beneath him, he grabs at the flaking walls. An infestation of mold seeping through the peeling wallpaper in rings of black like the burning of tissue over flame leaves dark charcoal smudges on his ghostly pale skin. The musky damp stench overpowering the soft scent of fresh, clean air that should circulate the room. 

And so, the rhythmic thumping steps on creaking, porous floorboards echoes throughout the building once again, this time however, a second lighter set of feet follow after - faltering on every downbeat with a soft thud of a metal weighted ankle.

···---···

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //NOTE//
> 
> *hydrangeas:
> 
> A commonly blue flower, found in most of Asia and parts of America, that is poisonous to both humans and animals. Symptoms of hydrangea poisoning are diarrhoea, exhaustion, depression, vomiting etc. Also, according to some faiths, it is believed that hydrangeas have the power to reanimate the dead.


	4. /

-1528T1602200X-

Age 14

...---...

  


Hyungwon's body falls limply to the floor, blood trickling down his face in thin streams of agony. A foot swiftly collides with the young man's stomach pushing that ghastly red up and out past his flaking lips, spraying over Hyungwon's mangled arms and the cold hardwood floor beneath them.

The pile of cowering rags whimpers as yet another blow comes at his bruised and battered torso. Curses, swears and saliva spews from the larger man's mouth as his size 12s sporadically pound down onto the young boy's flesh.

Narrow eyes watch on from a damp corner of the decrepit lounge. The lurking form seems to thrive on schadenfreude*, a smirk pulling at it's glossy lips as more injury is inflicted on the youth. The large man locks eyes with the figure who simply nods in return. This simple action causes the tank of a man to grin devilously at the broken boy.

A vast arm swings.

One last blow to the boy's hip causes a whimper to sound from his aching throat.

After a truly agonising wait a bruised, callous hand threads itself softly through Hyungwon's overgrown brown locks while a voice whispers gruffly to the young man "I'd love to slice your throat and fuck your skull but she..." the man spares a glance towards the darkness in the corner once again, the figures lips glittering slightly under the dim lights "won't allow it for now so this is gonna have to do isn't it?"

No reply is given, a gooey mixture of clotting blood and saliva fills Hyungwon's aching throat, preventing him from doing so. As a result, those rough hands tightly grasp a hold of his dark roots forcing Hyungwon's head up towards the man. 

"Answer me you bitch!" The deep voice of the man growls. 

Still, nothing. Hyungwon's dead eyes look straight past the man. Instead staring blankly at the peeling, moldy walls surrounding them.

The echoing, shredding zip of the man's trouser's fly enters Hyungwon's ears and the figures lips tear into an impossibly wider smile, pristine white teeth catching in the single beam of yellow light peaking through the curtains.

A thick hand grabs Hyungwon's jaw, pulling it open to reveal pointed teeth -stained a rusted pink with blood. The young man does not resist, his arms lying limply at his sides, as the man pushes himself past Hyungwon's dry lips. The man pushes himself further into the boy's mouth causing wiry black hair to tickle his nose. Hyungwon can't breath yet his frail body too broken to fight against it. 

Black spots fill Hyungwon's empty eyes enshrouding him in a peaceful dark where he no longer feels the deep burning agony riddling his body. There is nothing, only darkness and the pungent metallic scent drifting into Hyungwon's unconscious.

...---...

  


-1713T1602200X-

With fluttering eyelids, Hyungwon comes to. Staring blankly at the flaking floor beneath him the young man presses his scarred palms onto the ground, pushing his brittle body out of it's sticky, blood stained grasps. He can hear loud snores swallowing the air, crashing through the room from the sofa-chair beside him beautifully pairing with the strong stench of iron. The watching eyes of the figure is nowhere to be seen.

The boy's seemingly broken legs stumble slowly through the halls of his home, floor boards screaming with every quaking step he takes. His shaking legs only take the boy as far as his bathroom, however, collapsing beneath the shower head. A skeletal hand frantically grasps for the handle twisting it to max before pulling it on allowing for a sharp hiss to bounce off the the silent tiles and fill the white room with heat.

Boiling water turns to steam almost instantaneously as it cascades down. The pure and clear water soaks Hyungwon's stained and torn cloths, sticking them to the little amount of body they managed cover, and pooling in the harsh dip in the boy's collarbone. Burning red lines appear in beautiful streams down his cadaverous body. Swerving and bending, the water runs over sharp edges and emaciated lines, turning a brownish pink as it pools beneath his quivering body.

Hyungwon's dark eyes stare forward, emotionless. No tears quite managing to slip from them to caress his colourless cheeks.

...---...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //A.N.//
> 
> *schadenfreude  
> /ˈʃɑːd(ə)nˌfrɔɪdə,German ˈʃɑːdənˌfrɔydə/  
> noun  
> -> Pleasure derived by someone from another person's misfortune.


	5. .--

-1409F0912200X-

Age 15

···---···

 

Hoseok threads his trembling fingers through his glossy brown locks. The chattering of students changing classes invades the room but soon dissipates until only the clicking of mechanical parts fills the room with every passing second.

 

Tick

Tock

Tick

The words: "Could you please repeat that?" Soon joining the waltz of rhythmic sounds in the cluttered room.

A few more seconds pass.

 

Tock

Tick

Tock

 

"I..."

 

Tick

Tock

 

"I want to work for the police..."

 

Tick

Tock

Tick

 

"It's because of that boy, isn't it?"

 

Tock

Tick

Hoseok's eyes shift from the dark wood of the table to the quaking hands that rest atop it.

 

Tock

Tick

Tock

"When are you going to grow out of this fantasy hoseok? There was no boy in the garden that da-"

"But there was! I saw him! I spoke to him!"

 

"But did he respond, Hoseok? Did he?"

 

The loud voices in the room quiet and, once again, the ticking can be heard. 

 

Tick

Tock

Tick

A long sigh escapes the woman's lips. "Your art can be used in so many more ways. You can earn thousands per painting but you want to draw criminals and missing children? Are you sure this is what you want to use your talent on?"

 

"It is."

 

Tock

Tick

Tock

"Then I guess there's no way to stop you is there?" The woman finally chuckles out, her plump hand raising in an attempt to stifle the unwelcome sound. 

With her free hand she pushes a sheet of paper over the oak, using a pointed nail to jab at the dotted line. 

 

**_-career choice-_ **

**_..............._ **

**_-signed-_ **

**_..............._ **

**_-date (dd/mm/yy)-_ **

**_..............._ **

It reads. 

Hoseok promptly reaches into the pocket of his navy blue blazer, pushing aside scraps of paper inked with phone numbers and intricate doodles. 

Despite the distracting titter of acrylic nails on polished wood he clutches the pen, it's colour "noir", between his jittery fingers. 

He presses the pen to the page, silver ball rolling, black ink spreading. Filling in the blanks neatly, Hoseok writes.

 

_**Composite sketch artist for Seoul Police Department.** _

𝓢𝓱𝓲𝓷 𝓗𝓸𝓼𝓮𝓸𝓴

**_09/12/200X_ **

 

···---···

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //A.N.//
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter... but it's the fastest I've ever written one!! Wooo!
> 
> Also, I SAW BTS AT WEMBLEY (D1)! OML THEY WERE SO GOOD! IVE WAITED OVER 6 YEARS FOR THIS!!! PeRhApS i CrIeD...


	6. Not an update ;-;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I'm still writing this book, dont worry y'all...

Like, I AM still writing this book... has this chapter taken me a year to write 600 words? Yes. But is that going to stop my dyslexic ass? No.

I took semi-haitus for a while due to overwhelming amounts of college work and being in and out of hospital but I've been writing the whole time. The current chapter I'm working on is... quite dark... and has to have the descriptions perfect so I'm sorry for taking so long with it. I dont want to be making excuses but I dont really have another choice rn... either way I apologise for making you wait so long.

Additionally, I didnt know whether to continue this story after hoseok left the group... idk if its appropriate anymore... I'd really appreciate if yall could tell me if I should continue this as a hyungwonho story or if I should change it out respect for the group. Thanks :)

Please look forward to the next few chapters and thank you for waiting so long ♡♡

I've left a preview as an apology.

 

Chapter preview: 

"Sharp, geometric shapes scatter through the room- skidding over the bubbling timber with a rattling clatter. The figure's eyes flicker from the shattered vase to the boy, disgust and hate visible in those glistening irises.

The cracking of greying coals burns through the heavy silence between the two. Heart beating thickly in the boy's dry throat, his windpipe collapsing in on itself with every shuddering breath.

[CENSORED]

[CENSORED]'s eyes lolling back as her knees crumble from beneath her large frame. The smell of mold and iron splashing in waves to the ground as her body follows, crumbling into a lifeless heap. Jagged shards push past her de-saturating skin, fatty yellow and red spilling around her. Its gooey warmth coating the dark wood beneath.

[CENSORED]

Her viscera spilling through the gaping slash like jelly through a torn cloth.

[CENSORED]

Ragged breathing tearing his lungs apart....

[CENSORED]

Breath sticking in his burning throat...

[CENSORED]

Thick, clotted strands clinging to his forehead, dribbling through his thin brows and dangling from the ends of his lashes- weighed down with the viscous, flowing red."


End file.
